


Put on a show

by retrogal



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Lots of it, Mutual Masturbation, Teasing, Valter is a shit and I'm a sinner, i'm sorry everyone, lowkey, semi public masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrogal/pseuds/retrogal
Summary: Dinner turns out to be far more eventful than expected, and Valter is to blame.





	Put on a show

It was diner time, the dinning hall ever full of life and noise with everyone socializing and eating at their heart's content. And once again, Valter had scared away every one of the heroes that had pretended to sit next to you. Truly, while Valter had made his possessive nature quite clear from the start, sometimes the way it manifested was more petty than others.

"When I come here, I wish to eat my meals in peace, you know? You need to stop doing this or I will officially ban you from the dinning hall." You glare at him, but it really isn't completely serious, and you know he can tell, which is why it surprises you when he scoots closer to you with a most serious expression.

"Maybe you should, I hate coming here and watching others have the gall to try ravishing you with their eyes." His voice is a low whisper spoken so close to you, now you can feel the heat of his body radiating through his armor. Before you can respond, he is leaning over you, his lips only inches away from your ear. 

"Summoner, do you even know how many times I've imagined fucking you right here in this hall because of that? Do you even understand...the things I want to do to you while everyone is watching?" His shameless words have your face flaring red, a stunned expression mixed with arousal shaping your features. It's something he is delighted and smug to notice, and since you don't shut him down, he continues. "I imagine picking you up and claiming my prey right here on one of these tables, in front of everyone. "

Every word feeds into the heat that's started burning inside you, the bastard has you where he wants you and surprisingly it's exactly where you want to be. Swallowing the lump in your throat, you breathe out your words.

"...What else?"

The expression on his face is of twisted delight. He licks his lips, one of his hands coming to rest just above your thigh, his long fingers digging into the flesh through your clothing. 

"I want to make them watch me thrust into their beloved summoner, how you squeeze down my cock with your tight little cunt, begging for me to fill you up with my seed. I want them to see that look on your face when I sink my claws into your flesh, the way you look at me while spasming around in ecstasy, and how you will never look at them like that...because no one is allowed to satiate their bloodlust on you except for me."

Your quickened pulse is buzzing in your ears, it's deafening. You now can feel your own wetness dripping down your core, and when you start rubbing your thighs together, Valter growls against your ear as his hand slips between your thighs to tease that growing wetness with his fingers.

Your eyes search towards Valter's lap, feelings of eagerness floor you when you find that sight of his hard erection already tenting his pants. And you don't even hesitate, not for one second, before you are reaching for it, stroking his throbbing member through the fabric. When you tease the tip by applying pressure to it, he hisses like an animal, immediately baring his teeth and nibbling on your earlobe. 

A soft gasp leaves your lips, and you shoot a quick glance to your surroundings, wondering if someone has yet realized what is happening between you two, the thought excites you more than you ever thought it would. However, before your brain can even get a chance to register anything before your eyes, your senses are taken over by the feeling of Valter sliding down the hem of your pants and underwear, his long fingers running down to your cunt, rubbing your clit with the pad of his finger. 

A jolt of pleasure makes your body quake and you must bite down your lip to keep yourself from moaning Valter's name, he chuckles against your ear and his breath now scorches against your skin. 

Suddenly all you can think of is stroking his cock with the sole purpose of making him cum first. Seconds feel as if they draw out forever, until you feel your orgasm pushing you to the edge and you are more than ready to embrace defeat, but suddenly Valter's touch stops and you are left looking at him with confusion and frustration. 

"Maybe I don't feel like letting anyone else watch that ecstatic face of yours after all." He grunts into your ear with a smug grin, soon you realize that some people are already eyeing you both. 

And yet all you can think of is getting up the table, pulling Valter along with you and rushing out of the dinning hall to hurry back to his room, disregarding the looks you get from the others.

You are certain this was his plan from the start.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Valter so much you guys, I'm a lost cause.


End file.
